Vida
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Poco a poco sintió como su respiración se hacia cada vez mas calmada, indicándole que su hora se acercaba.


_**Hola de nuevo, este es un**_ _ **drabble contra**_ _ **Amphy and Alex**_ _ **en un desafío amistoso. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad en absoluto, solamente la historia.**_

* * *

Vida

Con el pasar del tiempo el mundo cambia de muchas maneras. Cada cosa en este mundo continua cambiando sin poder hacer nada. Pero la excepción a la regla era un pacifico bosque donde los pokemón vivían en armonía, mismo que en este momento se encontraba una persona caminando tranquilamente, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la vegetación de este mientras que con su otra mano se apoyaba con su bastón. Era una persona de tercera edad ya que su cabello había pasado a ser de color blanco hace mucho tiempo. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje de color negro, una bufanda color amarilla y unos curiosos goggles que colgaban de su cuello. Con una sonrisa de lado siguió contemplando el bosque hasta que encontró un buen lugar en el cual sentarse, debajo de un árbol. Con suma dificultad se sentó a los pies de este mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

—Cada vez es más pesado moverse—dijo hacia el árbol mientras con una mano tocaba una de las ramas. Con una sonrisa divertida miro hacia el cielo recordando todo lo que había vivido. Sus aventuras, las veces que estuvo a punto de morir, las peleas por proteger este mundo, todos los momentos de tristeza y felicidad que vivió en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo los momentos que vivió a lado de su amada esposa….Yellow. Aun se le hacía increíble que de todos los DexHolders el sea el ultimo que queda con vida. Sus amigos y su esposa hacia mucho que habían partido hacia el otro mundo—Tu también debes extrañarla ¿no es así viejo amigo?

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras una sonrisa sincera recordaba todos los momentos que vivió a lado de su esposa. La vez que se le declaro y ella con una sonrisa le decía que correspondía sus sentimientos, su primera cita que estaban ambos nervioso pero a fin de cuentas fue divertida, su primer beso, su primera caricia, su primera vez (rio como pervertido ante ello), su boda, su primer hijo, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada uno de ellos. Incluso la última vez que ella le regalo una sonrisa pidiéndole disculpas por no poder continuar a su lado, que su momento había llegado pero que cuando fuera su turno ella lo estaría esperando sin importar cuánto tiempo tomara. Nuevamente abrió los ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose de estos pero que rápidamente se limpio con el dorso de su brazo. Le había prometido a su esposa no llorar por ella hasta el momento de volverse a encontrar.

Se recargo en el árbol nuevamente. Ese árbol significaba mucho para el ya que Yellow lo había plantado hace 50 años. Ella había decidido dejar una parte de ella en el bosque para que sus hijos y nietos continuasen salvaguardando el bosque de todos los peligros que lo acechaban. Sus hijos en estos momentos estarían preocupados por el ya que desde que su esposa se fue de su lado iba a ese árbol a sentarse debajo de el por hora, sintiendo que de alguna manera, podía estar de ella. Sus hijos, al igual que sus nietos, habían tomado la labor de proteger este mundo de personas egoístas que lo querían para ellos, La nueva generación de Dexholders (como le gustaba llamarlos) ahora cuidaban de él. Le resultaba gracioso de que cierta manera podía ver a sus amigos en sus respectivos nietos. Mismas personalidades pero diferentes rostros, el se había encargado de enseñarles todo lo que sabía sobre combates y demás cosas. Este mundo ya no lo necesitaba, ya había enseñado a la siguiente generación como protegerlo y a sus nietos el cómo cuidar del bosque que él y su esposa cuidaron durante tantos años. Sabiendo eso cerro los ojo nuevamente pero estaba vez para siempre mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras poco a poco la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera rubia se hacía presente.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Yellow—dijo antes de que su respiración se detuviera por completo. Con una sonrisa Gold había dejado este mundo sabiendo que lo había dejado en buenas manos y por fin reuniéndose con la mujer que amo toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **Lose, lose muy dramático pero yo lo quería así que no me juzguen muy feo XD. Eso sería todo por mi parte, espero que les haya gustado y dejen review diciéndome que tal les pareció. Sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos.**_


End file.
